


When the Great Depression Ended

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 接龙文《尤文路一号》的前传，当然，我没和其他人商量过，因为我退群了。AU设定，作家布冯x幼师卡西，正传里是他们收养孩子之后的日常，这篇是我设想里他们在收养孩子之前相识、相恋的故事，看不看正传关系不大。小甜品。拉莫斯和莫拉塔、伊斯科、迪巴拉是他们收养的孩子





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的文里布冯性格一向偏软，介意慎入
> 
> 他们开车的年龄大概是18vs15，但是没有很详细的描述。倒不是我执着于未成年肉，而是因为这对给我的感觉就是早恋风格，加上正传就是十几岁认识，只好让两个中学生谈恋爱了……

“我们要个孩子吧。”

Iker第一次提出这个愿望是在Doce去世一年后。当时Iker已经从Doce去世的打击中康复，布冯毫不犹豫地拒绝了。他和Iker都是男人，想要孩子只能去收养，但他并不想家里来一个陌生人，更别说还得长期养着。

他以为Iker是一时心血来潮，但没想到Iker后来又提出了几次要孩子的愿望。

他和Iker相识在少年时，他十八岁，Iker才十四。那时他第一本书刚出版不久，出版商认为他可以成为一个偶像派作者——有着这样的脸和身材，不勾引个把小姑娘亏了，他记得是这么说的——所以坚持要给他搞个签售会。

布冯觉得出版商脑子里进的水太多了，以后他亏本的时候会全都变成泪流出来。但是他只是个小作者，出钱的人最大，所以他从善如流。他还记得那天天气很好，但是会场里没有什么人。他一边想着出版商要亏多少钱，一边等着时间结束。

就在签售会即将结束的时候，一个少年冲了进来，差点撞倒了桌子。

“请……请问，结……结束了吗？”

少年长得非常俊朗，轮廓按理相当锐利，可是整体看上去却非常柔和，琥珀色的眼睛里是他从来不曾拥有的天真和温柔。

“还没有。”布冯笑了起来。他没想到有人会把这个签售会看得那么重要。

少年傻乎乎地看着他，过了一会猛地像想起什么似的别开头，耳朵都是红的。

他有趣地看着那只小鹿手足无措的样子，眼睛从他抓着衣角的手移到通红的耳朵上。他莫名地确定这就是他的书迷，不是走错路。

“那……那……请……请问……你是吉……吉安路易吉……布……布冯先生吗？”

“我是。”

“那太好了！”少年咧开个大大的笑容，又咳嗽了下，重新整理了下表情，露出一个完美的微笑，“我是你的忠实书迷，你可不可以给我签个名？”

布冯像被这笑容渲染了一样，这些天的阴霾都跟着消散了，可是又有点像喝高了，签名的时候手都像在飘着。

然后他听到了那个改变了一生的问话。

“你……你可不可以把裤子给我？”

 

布冯知道疯狂的球迷会想要球星的球裤，然后用密封袋好好保存起来。可是他从来没想过这种事会发生在自己身上——他甚至不爱踢足球。

到少年说出他会穿着睡觉，他根本就彻底迷糊了。也不知道出于什么心态把人带到家附近。

他发誓，他确实是快到家的时候才醒过来的。他不能把Iker带回家里——刚刚他已经知道了少年的名字——他甚至不能让Iker知道他家里的情况，他害怕会从那张脸上出现厌恶的神色。

最后他让Iker留在原地，回家里拿了条裤子给他。然后……然后什么也没做。也不能说什么都没做，他唇上残留着少年唇瓣柔软的触感，害得他整夜都在回味。

他觉得自己的心态不对，不该想着怎么睡一个才刚见面的书迷，那甚至是一个男孩。可是他像害了相思病一样，不断地想着那次相遇，只是他始终没拨通那个电话。结果一个星期以后，Iker跑到他们学校来了。

他还记得Iker在校门口可怜兮兮地在人流里搜寻的样子，甚至还有几个大胆的女生去逗弄他。他也不知道怎么就直接走过去把人领走了，更不知道怎么就开始和Iker约会的，这一切好像很自然就发生了。

他们没钱，也没有很好的地方可以去。平日里他们也就是在校园里走着，从林荫道的这头走到那头，然后又折回去。只是他们永远都有说不完的话，从来都不曾无聊过。

有时他也会跑到Iker家附近，Iker会以遛狗的名义跑出来和他约会。当然，还要加上Iker家的金毛Doce。坦白说，布冯说不上喜欢Doce——要是你在亲吻恋人的时候有条狗在捣乱你也不会喜欢的——但是他们不得不带上Doce，否则Iker很难找到什么借口出来。

反正Doce永远都是贪玩的小恶魔，一放手就跑得影都不见，还经常不肯回家，拖都拖不动。

后来它真的这么干了。

布冯不得不把它抱回Iker家附近。

 

那段日子像做梦一样。只要见到Iker，所有的悲伤和痛苦都会离他远去。他只需要想着Iker就行了，而Iker，不会伤害他。但是梦再美好依然会醒的。

他想读大学，他想要继续读书，但家里并不同意。那个男人把椅子丢了过来，冲他大嚷大叫，再次像以往那样挥舞着拳头。说起来可笑，他长得那么高大，第一反应居然是像小时候那样瑟缩了下。但是终究不一样了，他已经不需要再惧怕无休止的打骂。

所以他当天就成功地拖着行李离开了那个六岁才回到的家，身后是不绝的叫骂声。

断绝就断绝，反正他也不在乎。可是离开那里以后，他陷入了茫然中。他不知道自己能到哪里去。这世界这么大，可是没有一个地方属于自己。

后来他也不知道怎么就跑到Iker家附近。

他们就是不同世界的人，Iker有着温暖的家庭，阳光而美好的人生，而他呢？Iker随时都能找到更好的人，他不该继续这段关系。可是只要想想Iker和别的人这么亲近，他几乎无法呼吸。

他想见一见他，然后……然后再说吧。

 

Iker接到哈维的电话时大约是傍晚。

“你和那个傻大个吵架了？”

“什么？”

“他今天中午就在我家外面徘徊了，跟被人遗弃了一样，你赶紧把他领走。”

他匆匆地跑了出去。

真的是Gigi。

可是他现在非常狼狈，彷徨又无助。他从来没见过他这样。

“Gigi！”

Gigi愣了一下，看向他的时候已经满是笑容，“Hola，Iker！”依然是怪腔怪调的Hola，Gigi又把h读了出来。

那笑容快让他喘不过气来了。为什么Gigi那么难受，还要在他面前强颜欢笑？

他眼眶一热，眼泪就不受控制地掉了下来。Gigi手足无措地把他拥入怀里，一接触到那熟悉的怀抱，他忍不住“哇”地一声哭了出来。

明明是Gigi在伤心，为什么Gigi还要反过来安慰他？

他越想越伤心，哭得撕心裂肺，根本停不下来。

也不知道过了多久，他才稍微好了点。Gigi的脆弱已经完全不见了，只剩下对他的焦急。哈维不知道什么时候站到了他们后面，“你需要我报个警吗？不然我打电话给耶罗？”

他摇了摇头，坚决地拒绝了哈维的“好意”，然后夺过Gigi的行李，但还是没法完全止住泪水。

“Iker……”

Gigi想把行李拿回去，他又抢了过去。

“我……我们换个地方。”他说完这句，又有点想哭了。

“喂！你要去哪里！要去做什么！你家里问起我要怎么说！”哈维在他们身后喊着。Iker暴躁地回了句，“开房！换个地方继续哭！”

 

布冯从看见Iker开始哭就慌了。那个像有中东血统的小矮子在他们后面叫嚷着，可是他脑子里就剩下怎么才能把Iker安抚下来。

他迷迷糊糊地被Iker带到附近的宾馆，等走进房里他才有点回过神来。

那是个很普通的大床房，Iker直接把他推到床上坐着，他反射性地跳了起来，心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停。

Iker说要换个地方继续哭，可是他的哭泣已经基本停下来了，只剩下眼睛依然水光潋滟，他只是看一眼就有点心疼，又有点别的会让他觉得自己像个禽兽的冲动。

Iker不满地又把他推到床上，整个人压了上来，凶巴巴地说，“你给我坐好！”

“……”

他缓缓地点了点头，Iker这才舒缓下来，往他怀里一靠，也不说话了。

他们就这么安静地拥抱着，布冯的心就慢慢地安稳下来，回到了它应该在的地方。

然后，Iker吻住他，伸手就要解他的裤子，他清醒过来，连忙摁住他的手。

“Iker？”

“Gigi你不想要吗？”Iker可怜兮兮地说。

他想，他当然想，可是他还没准备好……他不知道他会不会伤到Iker。他流淌着那个男人的血液，他保持着理智的时候还好，可是丧失理智之后呢？那些暴力的因子会不会就此苏醒？

Iker紧紧地盯着他，斩钉截铁地说，“可是我想要。”

布冯的呼吸紊乱了。Iker再次吻了上来，他们的唇舌交缠着，这次他没有拒绝Iker，甚至主动配合，把裤子脱了下来，翻身把Iker压在身下。

他像剥糖纸一样把Iker的衣裳褪去，细碎的吻落在白皙的脖颈、胸膛上，可是越来越不够，他想要更多更多。当他发现他动作似乎过于粗暴，不知道会不会弄疼Iker的时候，他停了下来。

“Gigi？”Iker迷惑地看着他，眼里的迷蒙让他有些恐慌。

他不知道当Iker发现他是什么样的人时，会怎么看待他。

Iker的眼神逐渐清明，但带着他当时无法理解的伤感。Iker再次吻了上来，坚定而又温柔。

“Gigi，我喜欢你这样。”

Iker一直没说的是，他知道的，他第一次碰到他喜欢的人的手，那个人反射性的瑟缩他怎么会不知道？然而并不是不喜欢，Gigi明明很喜欢与他的肢体接触，那只是……一种长年的反射。

他装作不知道，他知道Gigi很要强。既然是不想让他知道的事，他就装作不知道。但是他不想永远被希望不知道，也不想Gigi缩起来，不让他靠近。

他的吻得到的是小心翼翼的回应。Iker不甘心地加深了那个吻，得到的回应也愈发激烈。在他终于让Gigi抛开负担以后，一切都走上了正轨。或者说，他舒服得什么都想不到了，只知道贴到Gigi身上，想要得到更多。

可是要怎么做呢？他不知道。

最后被进入的时候，Iker还是有点不适应。他刚皱起眉，Gigi又停了下来。Iker气急败坏地抓住他，“你不要告诉我你现在想不做了。”

在这种时候？！

Gigi愣了下，摇了摇头，只是动作更加轻柔，在他逐渐适应后动作幅度才大了起来。

结合的愉悦和满足让他迟迟都没能回过神来，在一切结束后他依然忍不住在恋人的怀抱中蹭来蹭去，啮咬着他的脖子和耳垂，让Gigi很快又起了反应。

Iker感觉到抵在自己大腿上的硬热就笑了起来，他再度蹭进恋人的颈窝里，被在他身上游移的手抚摸得微微喘气。

“Gigi，我们再来一次好不好？”


	2. Chapter 2

他们在宾馆厮混到第二天中午才下床。

布冯这会儿已经不再沮丧了，他现在一切都好。Iker却动都不想动，任由他摆弄。

结果就是穿衣服的过程十分艰难，他给Iker穿衣服穿一半的时候忍不住又想要Iker一次。但是他知道Iker该回家了。Iker和他不一样，他家里人会担心的。

他不舍地把Iker送到家附近，又厮磨了很久才分开。

布冯振作起来。他租到了合适的房子，大学的申请也通过了，他还找到了一份兼职工作。但是单是这样，他并不能完全保障生活。

他只好开始投稿，这是少数他觉得合适的方法了。在这之前，写作只是他的兴趣，他发泄情绪的途径，如今，它却变成了谋生的工具。

可是Iker还是很喜欢他的文字。无论他的稿件是否通过，Iker都很喜欢，他甚至能把他的所有稿子背诵出来——要知道，连他自己也做不到。

Iker经常会过来，大多数时候独自前来，有时则带着Doce。而Doce的出现，往往意味着他们上一周没法见面，Iker忍受不住思念，晚上带着Doce“散步”大半个小时前来。

也正是因为这频繁的约会，布冯并未觉得这样的生活有多辛苦，甚至还带着他从未体会过的阳光与甜蜜。即时在曾经称为家人的人和他断绝关系的时候，他都不再介意。

可是Iker哭了。在他终于不再有家人，和Iker坦诚一切的时候，Iker哭了。

他想安慰Iker，没关系的，他并不在意。但是最后，却是他抱着Iker，两个人一起哭了个痛快。然后接吻，安抚，不断索取着彼此的体温，最后融为一体，像以往一样，又和以往并不一样。但是在这以后，即使没见着Iker，他思念着恋人，但也能安稳入睡，仿佛终于找着了栖身之所，不再需要彷徨。

他曾经一无所有，但如今拥有了世界上最宝贵的东西，他从来不曾拥有过的奢侈品。你不知道能用什么衡量它的价值，有些时候金钱可以衡量，有些时候又完全无法衡量。因为其价值飘忽不定，它可能一文不值，又可能是世界上最昂贵的东西。因此有人不屑一顾，有人渴求而不可得，但又不知道如何换取，有人拥有了，又不知道如何保留。

他也一样，他不知道该怎么做才能让Iker的爱继续停留。也许唯一能做的，就是付出所有。

他除了学习、工作，就琢磨着怎么可以哄Iker开心。他甚至还开始研究以前从来都不曾在意过的厨艺，从烧熟就好，到可以变着花样地给恋人改善伙食。

然而，Iker最爱的居然还是简单得发指的土豆煎蛋。他做的其他菜不好吃吗？

一切都很顺利，他甚至还写了本爱情小说尝试圈钱。之后的一段时间，孔蒂看他的眼神都不太对，仿佛在看什么奇观一样。

 

“他肯定恋爱了。”孔蒂斩钉截铁地对正在吃着蛋糕的安切洛蒂说。

“嗯嗯……什么？”安切洛蒂正想着新的稿子怎么写——他刚刚成为美食杂志的特邀评论员，对此实在毫无经验——并没有听清孔蒂在说什么。

“我说布冯，就那个像混黑的小鬼，他恋爱了。”

安切洛蒂脑海里勾勒出那个看上去年纪和自己一般大的年轻人的模样，倒没有否定孔蒂，只是有些疑惑，“你怎么知道？”

孔蒂怪笑起来，“他的新小说。不是谈恋爱了我把他的稿子都吃了。”

布冯的新作品是科幻题材。当然，本质上还是散发着恋爱酸臭味的小说，能靠科幻的边只是因为涉及了时空穿梭。虽然在时空设定上有点新意：这个宇宙的旋转以一种极端的方式扭曲了空间，使得时间形成了一个闭合的环。而因为时间是一个圆，而不是一条线，只要走得足够远，人们就可以在“走向”未来的时候回到自己的过去。

相当有趣的设定，孔蒂已经想到无数优秀科幻小说的雏形，然而布冯只打算用来谈恋爱。

但布冯的感情刻画异常细腻动人，这是他既往作品里所没有的。在那个因着旋转而永恒的时空里，主角的相遇是永恒的，相爱是永恒的，相伴是永恒的，连分离也是永恒的。喜悦与悲伤是永恒，希望与绝望也是永恒，最终构成了无解的混沌。然而在这永恒的混沌中，他们之间的爱却熠熠生辉，像在贫瘠的土地上开出的花，柔弱但又顽强，仿佛预兆着勃勃的生机。

“所以，他一定是恋爱了。我不信内心那么荒芜的人无缘无故能写出那样的文字。”

他们幻想着到底是什么样的女孩俘虏了布冯的心，在这过程中安切洛蒂也没停下进食。

皮尔洛听着编辑们的聊天，想起了那一个在布冯怀里特别矮却比他还高的男孩，他比划了下编辑们的身高，嗯，也比他们高。他决定还是别把这个秘密说出去了。

 

布冯的日子越来越好过，他毕业后进入了律师事务所，但是由于他在写作方面的天赋，最后还是转向了全职写作。他和Iker也越来越好，除了他还不敢出现在Iker父亲面前以外，一切都再好不过。

是的，他不敢。Iker已经提出好几次了，可是他知道自己是个极其不讨长辈喜欢的人，他不知道Iker的父亲见到他会是什么反应，会不会逼他们分手。假如真是这样，他和Iker又要怎么办？

然而他和耶罗终于还是见面了。

那是Iker工作的第一年，他们幼儿园员工集体去一个海岛旅游。在预定回程的那天，飓风却来了，断水、断电。他和Iker也只匆匆通话了十几分钟就不得不挂断，因为Iker必须留着一些电。

第二天风力似乎小了很多，滞留岛上的人开始返程。Iker当时甚至有心情拍下他们那个胖园长笨拙地翻墙的照片发给他——因为名额有限，他们园长起晚了又不想错过船，只好翻墙了。

他去了码头等着，但Iker并没有按时到达。他当时快要疯了，尽管陆上风力还可以，但新闻里说海上的风浪又大了起来，船根本无法靠岸，只能在海上漂泊。他联系不上Iker，只能等着，不断祈祷Iker可以平安归来。

他等啊等啊，船在晚了八个小时后终于靠岸。他害怕地紧抱着Iker，只有怀里的实感让他好受些。Iker轻轻地拍了拍他的腰，“有没有吃的？我快饿死了……你无法相信……船上居然不提供食物！”

布冯在衣服口袋里掏了下，什么都没有。Iker掐了他一下，理所当然地下令，“回家。你快点做饭。”

家，当然是指他住的地方。他已经搬离了原本的住处，找到了更好的房子。当然，为了离Iker近一点，他并没有搬得很远。而Iker也把他的东西塞满了他们的房子——毕竟成年后家里不再给他那么多限制，他经常会在这里过夜。

可是那一顿还没吃完，外面就传来了门铃声。

布冯依依不舍地放开怀里的恋人，不太情愿地去开门。

可是刚一开门他就差点把门又给拍上。

门外杵着一个黝黑的男人。他远远地见过好几次，但根本还不敢认识的那位。现在，因着怒火的缘故，那位的脸部肤色更黑了。

两个人几乎可以说僵持在那里，气氛十分紧张。

他该打个招呼。布冯这么想。可是还没等他想好怎么打招呼，耶罗就先开口了。

“Iker是不是在你这里？”

布冯僵硬而缓慢地点头。

“Gigi，是谁呀？怎么这么久……”等了许久忍不住跟出来的Iker见到耶罗的时候声音突然小了下去。

“为什么不回家？”耶罗见到Iker劈头就是这么一句，“你知不知道我很担心你？”

Iker小声说，“我明明发了信息……”

“你觉得一条信息就够了吗？”耶罗的声音大了起来。

Iker讪笑着，偷偷地看了眼布冯。布冯捏了下他的手，两个人都笑了起来。很快，他们收起了笑容，严肃地面对脸色更加糟糕的耶罗。

“我现在就回去。”Iker快速地说，然后又偷偷地看了眼布冯，下定决心向耶罗介绍，“这是Gigi……”

“我知道他。”耶罗瞪了布冯一眼，“你以为我怎么知道来这里？”

“哦，好吧。”Iker有些不知道该如何接下去了，他只得匆匆和男友告别，跟着父亲一起回家去。

布冯收拾好餐桌，又把Iker的脏衣服洗干净晾好，然后……然后就不知道该怎么办了。

真是糟糕透了。Iker的父亲不喜欢他。

然而第二天，Iker没有被禁足，他像往常那样过来了。

这回，Iker却说出了让他怀疑自己在做梦的话。

“Gigi，我们结婚好不好？”

 

答案当然是好。但是布冯坚决再求婚了一次。

戴上戒指以后，布冯终于下定决心正式去见耶罗一次。耶罗见到他们的戒指时就露出了一言难尽的表情。但终究耶罗没有过多的刁难。他看上去就是已经接受了。

虽然耶罗的态度似乎更接近于我不接受还能怎么办。

他们结婚后搬进了尤文路一号。一年多以后，Doce寿终正寝。而现在，Iker有了收养孩子的愿望。

“我们收养个孩子吧？”Iker再次提起这个话题。

布冯直觉还是拒绝。他宁可再养一条甚至几条老是要把他挤下床的金毛也不想收养小孩好么？

然而Iker的眼神让他很难拒绝。

Iker为什么那么执着于收养小孩呢？

“你看，家里空荡荡的……”

只有他们两个不好么？为什么要把别人填充进来？

Iker每次提领养小孩的时候总是在强调屋里很空，然而他并没有觉得Iker真的那么需要小孩。

到Iker跨坐在他身上时，他再次看进那蜜糖色的眼睛，那坚定的模样忽地让他有些明了，又有些心疼。

还是为了他吗？

“你要干什么都可以。”

布冯再也找不到拒绝的理由。

布冯并不觉得自己需要别的亲密关系。是的，他没有亲人，没有非常亲密的朋友，只有Iker。Iker认为这很危险，但他真的不觉得。他不是没尝试过结交朋友之类的，可是这样的关系建立起来太难，最高的成就就是交了托蒂和皮尔洛这样的普通朋友。甚至，他在他们两人那里也远排不上号，只能算个二线甚至三线朋友。

可是Iker认为他需要。那么他就需要。

到去领养的那天，他也十分紧张。而在Iker的鼓励下，居然也有那么一点点期待。

三个月后，在拉莫斯第五次被叫家长的时候，布冯开始思考自己当初脑子里是不是进了水这种问题。

他怎么就……答应了Iker呢？

然而后悔已经来不及了。

——Fin——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，尤文路前传终于写完了。这文与正文的接龙或许会有出入，但是我总算写完了咩哈哈哈！


End file.
